Project: Gir Phase 1:Research
by CookiesxMilkEXCITEMe
Summary: This is something Completely awesosme about GIR IN REAL LIFE. It's an actual project that people are doing in real life. Made by XxInvaderXIzzyxX and Invader SiCkNeSs Bonus feature: Talk show it's much more fun than it sounds


~XxInvaderXIzzyxX and Invader SiCkNeSs reporting for duty. (salutes)

I just want to say That neither me nor SiCkNeSs ownes the show, but if we do then that would be just KICK ASS.

Neither Gir nor Zim belongs to us but out of the both if we had a choice we would definetely get Gir.

Sorry Zim.

Now THE STORY MUST GO ON!

Izzy: Okay I was exploring a website of Invader Zim and it took me to a site stating that four College students were in the process for creating a REAL LIFE Gir Robot. It was called "Project Gir"  
I'm not kidding with you It's going to walk and talk like Gir. They already have the head and the eyes on him already. The eyes go on duty mode and normal mode from voice commands. They already started with the structure and the head. You guys are insanely loyal to Gir you know you are... yes you are. I can give you a URL for it because I joined the site where they are constructing him. I get updates when they are able to do more. You LOVE Gir and I know you do so if you want to see a REAL life Gir, so until then guys please give a warm robotic biscuity hand for your robotic honey, GIR!

*Gir comes out*

Gir: Hiya people!

Izzy: Gir!

Gir: Who you?

Izzy: My name's Izzy!

Gir: PRETTY COLORS!

Izzy: Where's Zim?

Gir: Come on out Mastah

*Zim walks in with his awesome Zimmyness*

Zim: Why does Gir have so many Fans? Huh?Huh?Huh?Huh?HUH? The Almighty ZIM! should have all the *Spits out with the P* Ppppppethetic HyooMans and the feet of ZIM! *Starts screeming while I talk*

Izzy: Come on Zim you do have Fan girls... proabaly more than Gir.

Zim:Ahhhhhh... I do?

Izzy: Yeah *Shifts eyes suspiciously*

Zim: You're lying. *actually says calmly noticing my shifting eyes*

Izzy: No I 'm not. *Says suspiciously again*

Zim: Then why are you shifting you eyes like that?

Izzy: Well.. I got... eye AIDS... Yeah eye Aid that's it.

Zim: You humans and your ppppitifal Earth Diseases. Irkens are INVINCI-

Izzy: Okay lets bring out the co-writer of this fic Invader SiCkNeSs!

*Comes out*

SiCkNeSs: I have insomnia! *notices Zim and slaps across face*

Zim: What the Irk was that for?

SiCkNeSs: In my fanfic you're a real jerk. And my brother.

Zim: Umm okay... no wait, WHAT?

SiCkNeSs: What? Is the mighty Zim CONFUSED?

Zim: Confused? Never! The great Zim knows all!

SiCkNeSs: Really?

Zim: Really.

SiCkNeSs: So… you know what my fanfic is about.

Zim: Eh... my extreme greatness?

SiCkNeSs: No you idiot! It's about your mom!

Zim: Zim has no parental unit!

SiCkNeSs: So? That doesn't mean in my world you can't!

Izzy: Umm… guys?

Zim: The closest thing Zim has to a parental unit is his cold unfeeling robot arm! You disturb Zim!

Izzy: Guys?

SiCkNeSs: So in my sick, twisted world, I can't live in the wall with my daddy Moose and Izzy as my sister and you as my brother? (JtHM reference with Moose)

Zim: No! This disturbs Zim!

Izzy: Hello?

SiCkNeSs: Well then why don't y-

Izzy: PEOPLE!

*They both look up*

Izzy: Can you fight later? This is supposed to be about Gir.

*Zim and SiCkNeSs are silent for a moment*

SiCkNeSs: I'm sorry Gir.

Zim: Why is Gir more important than ZIM!

*SiCkNeSs punches Zim in the jaw and they start screaming at each other again and SiCkNeSs punches him in the jaw, causing him to fall, then beats him sensless*

Izzy: *face-palm* Okay Gir, so we all want to know: how many fangirls do you really have?

Gir: I dunno... what's a fan-hurl? Does he need my master's bucket?

Izzy: *gets a disturbed look on face* Umm... no. A fangirl is an obsessed fan of the female gender. Right, SiCkNeSs?

SiCkNeSs: *looks up from kneeling position next to a very injured Zim, covered in blood* Huh?

Izzy: A faingirl is a girl who is obsessed with something.

SiCkNeSs: Oh, yeah. Right. *gives thumbs up and starts punching Zim again*

Izzy: Umm... SiCkNeSs? Could you umm... stop it please? We need Zim living for them to air Invader Zim.

SiCkNeSs: *ponders this and stands up, sighing in defeat* Fine. But you might wanna set him up to a power source.

Izzy: *looking kind of scared* Why?

SiCkNeSs: *Holds up rectangular glowing device*

Izzy: YOU TOOK OUT HIS PAK'S POWER CORE?

SiCkNeSs: What? He doesn't need it.

Izzy: YES, HE DOES! OR HE WILL DIE!

SiCkNeSs: *shrugs* Not like it hasn't happened before.

Izzy: No, it hasn't happened before, because if he'd of died, he would have been here now!

SiCkNeSs: What about all those weird angsty fanfics about Zim dieing and Dib crying over his body *cough*emo*cough*

Izzy: That doesn't count! J.V. didn't say it was to happen! Unless you count the unfinished PAK episode…

SiCkNeSs: I dunno… Should we count that?

*there is a moment of silence between the two while they both ponder the subject*

SiCkNeSs: Oh well… I'm thirsty. Gir, can you get me a glass of chocolate milk?

Gir: Okee-dokee! *runs off somewhere*

Izzy: Yeah… I'm going to make him not die not, okay?

SiCkNeSs: *shrugs* Your loss.

Izzy: *setting Zim up to power source*

*Gir runs back holding a glass and hands it to Sidney*

SiCkNeSs: Thank you Gir! Uh... why is this chocolate milk colored… orange?

*Some guy pokes his head onto the set*

Some Guy: We only had orange juice *leaves*

SiCkNeSs: *shrugs and takes a sip while Gir runs in circles screaming something about cows*

*lights go out*

Izzy: There!

SiCkNeSs: You used the lights?

Izzy: No, I used all the power from the building.

SiCkNeSs: Why? Now the camera is off!

Izzy: No, not y-

*screen goes blank*

I hope you liked it, SiCkNeSs and I had our share of work. I started it off and she made changes so she is just as responsible for this fic as me so it's like If I'm not even here she's the writer... perhaps I'm over-explaining this.* sweat drops *

SiCkNeSs: Okay guys, we wanna know if we should continue. Please review and tell us whether or not it should stay just like that or if we should invite guests and other stuff like that. And if we do, give us your ideas! Thankies!

XxInvaderXIzzyxX says: * with Gir * Pretty colors!

InvaderSiCkNeSs says:... O...kay? We are the wall monster's daughters! MOOSE WILL DESTROY ALL MANKIND!

Well, until next time:

XxInvaderXIzzyxX and Invader SiCkNeSs signing off.* Salutes *


End file.
